There is known in the dental arts the application to patient's teeth of a covering laminate, veneer or shell, both for cosmetic and curative purposes. However, such practices have heretofore required of the dentist very considerable time with and discomfort to the patient. Particularly prior tooth veneer or laminate apparati and procedures have required of the dentist a relatively high degree of skill in shaping of the veneers to precise conformation with the tooth contours, and also have required of the dentist the use of unduly large amounts of adhesive to assure the desired total veneer facing engagement with its associated tooth, necessarily resulting in relatively large excesses of adhesive material extruded or expressed beyond the veneer onto adjacent surfaces and requiring removal therefrom. An example of such materials and procedure is that currently sold by the Caulk Division of Dentsply International Inc., under the trademark Mastique.
The present invention is concerned broadly with the simultaneous transfer of a plurality of dental appliances from precisely positioned locations on a dental model to corresponding locations in the patient's mouth, and the only known prior art concerned with the simultaneous transfer and positioning of dental appliances is that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,005 to Cohen et al.